narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rene Masashi
Rene Masashi (''レネまさし, Masashi Rene) ''is a Jonin level Kunoichi from Sunagakure and a member of the Konoha ANBU Black Ops. Rene is the only great-granddaughter of the Third Kazekage from her mothers side, aside from her older brother, Takashi. Due to that blood connection, she inherited his Kekkai Genkai, Magnet Release. Background Rene is the second child born to Takahari and Akemi Maeda, making her and her brother the descendents of the Third Kazekage. Since she was originally born to the kazekage clan, she inherited the Magnet Release kekkai genkai. When her grandparents discovered this, they feared an enemy of the Hidden Sand will attempt to take Rene and use her for destruction, therefore they sent their daughter and son-in-law, Rene's parents, to the border of the village for their protection. Growing up in Sunagakure, Rene was well known in the village for starting fights with other ninja, despite her parents warnings not to draw attention to them. Shortly after becoming a Jonin, she met lady Chiyo, who agreed to teach her about poisons, the basics for medical ninjutsu and taught her to become a puppeteer. Her teammate, Yoshiro Masashi, accompanied her and learned the art of Puppet Mastery as well. Shortly before the Third Shinobi World War, Yoshiro and Rene were married and expecting their first born, Kuriko. Before she married Yoshiro, Rene was part of the Suna Assassination Squad where she earned her nickname, Desert Assassin or ''Sabaku no asashin. ''This was mostly due to her sword skill and Poison work. Takahira and Akemi convinced them to leave the village to start their life but the real reason was if anyone found out about their bloodline, the entire family would become targets. Yoshiro suggested they move to Konoha and Rene agreed. After their daughter was born, Rene was sent on a mission and met Tsunade Senju. Upon hearing Rene's surname, the Sannin knew who she was right away. After finishing her medical studies with Tsunade, she managed to receive the Hundred Seals mark on her forehead after learning to control her chakra after little over a year. During her time in Konoha, Rene was a proctor for the first stage of the Chunin exam but the truth behind that was that the Third Hokage asked her to keep an eye on the Three Sand Siblings along with Baki and note their movements. Personality Usually quiet, Rene can be irrational, hotheaded, and quick tempered, especially if she is arguing with her brother or husband. She has a soft spot and maternal s ide when around her children. If anyone attempts to harm any of her kids, her real violent side comes out. Appearance As a child, she usually kept her hair tied back with a ribbon but her bangs partially covered her right eye. Rene has long, teal hair that reaches down to her hip, but sometimes she cuts it to the middle of her back with fair skin and purple eyes. She is usually seen wearing a strapless top that shows her stomach or an Asian style, mint green shirt with a knee length black skirt and the standard ninja sandals. Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Sunagakure Category:DRAFT Category:OC Art